nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
The Absurd NetHack Tileset
as drawn in the 64x64 version of the Absurd NetHack Tileset.]] The Absurd NetHack Tileset is a tileset for NetHack created by John Shaw. It features large, realistic images of map features. It was once available in 64x64, 72x72, 96x96 and 128x128 sizes. Unfortunately these once-popular tilesets are no longer available at the official web site. The page still exists, but the links point to a site that has been taken over by a domain squatter, and does not deliver the promised files. There is an archive at the Wayback Machine. A copy is available for all tilesets except 96x96 at the Authentic Invention website. Note that these tiles are for Nethack v3.43 and not the newer v3.6 release. No copy of the 96x96 tileset is known to be available. However you can easily reduce the 128x128 file to 75% with image editing software to create one. This has been tested and works. Wayback Machine Versions Two sizes survive at the Wayback Machine inside slightly damaged zip files: * Absurd 64x64 * Absurd 72x72 Searching for the other links produces matches, but attempting to download the files gives only errors. The zip files are slightly damaged (a single byte is cut off at the end) but Info-ZIP can fully recover the images. Use zip -F absurd''XX''.zip to repair the zip file. Noegnud Versions Three sizes survive in the the abandoned SourceForge project for Noegnud. (Note that this project does not have the current version of Noegnud.) * Absurd 128x128 12.5M zipped * Absurd 72x72 4.6M zipped * Absurd 64x64 3.7M zipped These versions are zipped and in the PNG file format, and will need to be converted to BMP to use with the Microsoft Windows version of NetHack. (Just load into Paint and then resave as BMP. Be sure to select "24-bit bitmap" or the image will lose a lot of its quality.) Pre-converted .bmp versions You can get these four sizes already converted from .png to .bmp files ready for use from a nethack fan's private webhost. Zipped and Unzipped versions provided. (As of 2-23-13, the bmp links are resurrected! ) Category:User interface Enabling the tile set for the windows version # Download the desired size, 64x64 for this example. # Convert to BMP if you have a .png # Place in the directory with NetHackW.exe # Open defaults.nh with a text editor. # Add this line without the quotes to the file "OPTIONS=tile_file:absurd64.bmp,tile_width:64,tile_height:64". # Change the number 64 all three times to match the size you downloaded. # Save defaults.nh. # Run NetHackW.exe and enjoy. Bug W343-2 The DevTeam lists W343-2 as "not a bug" (more precisely, there's really nothing that can be done about it): Windows 98 is unable to load tiles that are too large. This is an OS issue. Even the 64x64 size is larger than any other popular tileset. Thus Absurd is quite likely to be large enough to trigger this bug, and can be expected to do so on Windows 95 and Windows Me as well. Users of these versions of Windows should probably choose another tileset. Category:User interface